The only easy day was yesterday
by BravoThree
Summary: After season 2. Mandy's gone, so is Davis, missions keep happening but will things stay that way? What can possibly happen to "fix" things. Global story first attempt.


It wasn't everyday the Team face such a scenery. The sunset was beautiful that night, warm colors dancing low in the darkening sky, a few birds were still singing here and there, probably trying to make the most of the last rays of light.

Coming from a few hundreds yards behind, the faint sound of waves crashing down on the shore reached their ears again and again, completing the almost dreamy sight.

It could have been heaven, if it wasn't a combat field that is.

Hidden behind hummocks and rocks, or crouched low in natural holes, Bravo Team has been waiting for three and a half hours now, patiently for some, not so much for others. No less than twelve other men were hidden too, as support, two of them totally unkown to Jason and the guys. The team leader had fight against it, no to avail. He really couldn't deal with that idea of having people he had no idea about the training, covering their six, even more so when they were going blind. But, as always, it was the cake eaters decisions. Politics and all that crap.

Ahead, the sunset bathing the mostly flat land brought him some peace, for now.

Sonny complained again - for the 58th time - on the comms and the guys laughed or smiled. Typical Sonny, they thought. Even though they had to admit he was going full force at it, and one of the reasons was because they had to swim in, aaaaaand Davis was no longer around to bring him his shark repealer gadget under the radar.  
The other reason for his especially heavy complains, was a bad feeling the Texan has been having about this mission, but again... that was nothing unusual.

The sun finally gave up the battle with the night as it dropped behind the horizon. It was going to be completly dark soon, now. So far, so good. Jason would have hated for their cargo to come early when they would have been more easily spotted.

In a matter of minutes only, the day birds stopped singing, replaced in no time by the sound of night creatures and a distant howl. A perfect setting for their incoming assault.

Ten minutes later, Jason's voice spoke:

\- "Bravo 2, Bravo 6, switch to NVDs".

Ray, followed by Clay answered.

\- "Copy, Bravo 1".

Moments later, the two men confirmed the switch and Jason ordered the rest of the guys to do just the same.

Everyone fell into silence again, as the waiting resumed, all eyes scanning the now green night.

Another hour passed, slowly, ponctuated by some more Texan complains, the last one being something about a place he'd rather be instead of this rabbit hole... Or something like that, with a lot more cursing in it. Only half the men there believed him.

Patience is a vertue they say. They have no idea how much.

Cerberus was laying down, parallel to Brock, panting in a relaxed way in this still warm begin of a night. Every now and then, the loyal dog laid his head on his owner's back, waiting for the action he knew was supposed to come. He too, was bored.

He was him though, who suddenly lifted his head, nose and ears pointing un-mistakably to the left as he stopped panting, his body as tensed as a bow, nostrils flaring. Brock was immediatly alerted by the sudden change in his dog.

The comms cracked open once more:

\- "Incoming. South-east" he said to the others before turning to Cerberus. "Good boy... wait".

All wheapons turned to the direction pinpointed by Brock in the blink of an eye.

The convoy was still pretty far, so far its noise couldn't reach the human ear for now. Good dog indeed.

Everyone sighed in relief. They made the right choice. Well, Jason did. Just ahead for them, rigged now, was the only practicable path a truck could possibly take. The only other way the truck, their target, could have take, was a six more hours trip. With twenty one hostages on board, it would have been crazy, but they had seen crazy before.

Ray was the first one to see the convoy down the cahotic path from his slightly elevated point.

\- "Bravo 1, this is Bravo 2. I see two jeeps, 4 armed combattants on bord, our truck on third position and... yeah, another jeep on fourth position, 5 people on board, can't see if they're armed for now." his voice came on everyone's ear.  
\- "Copy that, Bravo 2. Nobody moves until the top." Jason answered straight away.

Many fingers tensed over the trigger guards of their weapons, all the men breathed slowly, almost as one. All their hearts slowled and beated together until, first, they finally heard the vehicules' motors, then they saw the headlights of the first ones.

His right finger still just beside the trigger, Trent's left thumb hovered on the remote he had kept safe for hours now.

\- "All five in the last jeep heavily armed." Ray said again.

He didn't get any answer as the second jeep reached the mark.

\- "Execute! Execute! Execute!"

Everything went fine. They took care of all the bad guys, only one of the members of the team there had been hurt, a scratch really, and soon they were able to secure the access to the truck, and the hostages in it. Without a word, every guy positionned themselves around the truck and in a line in order to guide the hostages straight to the exfil point.

\- " Havoc, I passed Jackpot. I repeat: Jackpot, Jackpot Jackpot." The team leader let the command know, leaving Backburn to release the exfil plane on its way.

It was right after that, evrything went south in the blink of an eye. When Jason opened the back door of the truck he realised, only too late. It was empty. There was no one there, none of the twenty one kids they should have been rescuing. For a split second, his brain shut off to everything else, trying to do the math. 'Trap' fllashed out loud and clear in his head. But why? What was the point in that? It didn't make any fucking sense. Or maybe the militia forged that plan to divert them from their real target, somewhere else. How did the CIA fell for that? Many question flooded his head as a bullet almost grazed his shoulder, bringing him right back to reality.

\- FALL BACK! FALL BACK!  
Bravo 1 yelled to the guys on the far side of the truck, while he started to walk backwards covering them with Ray now by his side.

The next thing Jason knew was Clay's voice on the comms, deepening their already dangerous position.

\- We have multiple incomes!

\- From where? asked Ray.

\- Everywhere man, everywhere!

Jason barely had time to take a breather before all hell broke loose. One then two men retreated from behind the truck, joining the Team and Jason turned around, covering a little more ground before he took a stand to cover their path.

Gun shots came from all around them indeed, ponctuated by some of Clay sniping from further away and explosions, grenades more likely. SEALs fell back from every corner of the battlefield, with little to no coordination at all. Mayhem. It was mayhem.

\- You know, I'm not one to say 'I told you so' but huh... I told you so! Sonny's tried to yell over the infernal noise as he finally came around the hood of the truck, following his team leader's order, all the while trying to keep they assaulters at bay and making sure everyone has already started to retreat.

The ennemies were far too many. Dozens, probably even hundreds of them kept coming, wave after wave. They had to hold though, three mikes by then, before the exfil's arrival.

And it was three minutes of heavy combat, bullet flying just by, grenades and rocket launchers. They were about to get surrounded when the familiar sound of an helicopter finally, finally came.

It litterally lit the whole area ahead of the stranded soldiers for a whole minute before a plane finally landed somewhat safely, but not for long, they all knew it.

Jason made it back to the door, and covered the group as everybody jumped in, carrying the wounded, five from what he saw. And those injuries were not just scratches this time.

\- Last man! one guy finally said with the usual tap on Bravo One shoulder before jumping into the plane with everyone else.

It took 38 seconds for them to load and not soon enough they were up in the air. Breathing short and ragged.

As soon as they were airliftted, Trent and Brock started to triage the wounded and both got to work on one man apparently hit in the chest and bleedind heavily. Another medic took charge of yet another guy, putting a turniquet on his leg and Jason stayed there unable that he was to start to understand what had just happened and why the hell so many of the men he was responsible for were hurt.

Anger rose from deep inside him, raw and fierce and he hit the cargo door, throwing his helmet down with rage. He was going too rip the throat of this new CIA guy, who replaced Mandy, then he'd just going to explain to those government motherfuckers exactly what he thought about their so called intel, and after that he was going to f...

\- Jason? Where's Sonny?!

Clay's voice made his blood turn cold. Ice cold.

\- What do you mean 'where's Sonny'?


End file.
